The Stone
by JadeFantasywriter
Summary: Based on Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack. When the contestants are sent on their next task, they are facing great danger. However they are soon left with one which places them in greater danger, one which can claim their lives. Can they survive?
1. The Hijacker Booth

NOTE: this is just pure imagination, I know in the real situation some of the contestants wouldn't be there by the time the hijacker came in. For reasons I won't say who the hijacker is, you'll have to work it out. Some content may offend in the later chapters, I apologize if it does. Please do not send angry comments.

One – The Hijacker Booth

The hijacker booth was empty. The chair was left swinging around slowly and eerily. The headphones were on the desk, abandoned, next to the microphone. On the screen, all the cameras were focused on the Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack contestants. Everyone was currently sleeping.

Soon life came into the booth when the hijacker came in. He sat down on the chair and slipped on the headphones. For a moment he analyzed the screen. Then he pushed down on the button. At once all the lights flicked on in the house, waking up most of the contestants.

"This is Big Brother," he said. "Hot water is only available from 9:30 to 10:30, so hurry up and get in the shower."

"That's Jimmy…" said Jay slowly.

"Who's Jimmy?" asked John as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's definitely Jimmy," agreed Calista in a tired voice.

They soon got up and made their way to the sofas. Jimmy watched as they went off into different areas of the house. He decided to let them wake up a little before summoning them for their task. As he himself began to go to sleep slightly, he perked up as he heard a rustling near the door. He spun to face it but found it was still closed.

_It's just your imagination_, he thought. He was suddenly worried … what if it wasn't? At once he asked the Purple Ninja to go and send down a wicker basket into the Diary Room. While the delivery was being made, he was getting more and more worried. What if the Purple Ninja was stopped? What if they had followed him all the way here, past the security? Who was he kidding? He had expected them to be able to slip past security – they were too strong for humans …

He waited nervously for the Purple Ninja to appear in the Diary Room. For one frightened moment he thought the Purple Ninja had been ambushed along the way. The moment he appeared, Jimmy was more than relieved. He relaxed slightly, but his eyes were sharply looking around. Nothing was going to slip past his sight – or would it? He waited until the ninja had gone before pushing down on the microphone button.

"Liam, please come to the Diary Room," he said. He watched Liam get off the sofas and enter the Diary Room. Liam sat down, looking curiously at the wicker basket which lay at the feet of the chair.

"Hi Jimmy," he said.

"Hello Liam," said Jimmy. "You see the wicker basket by the chair?" Liam nodded. "Open it and take out the first item you see."

Liam lifted the basket up to the table and opened the lid. He looked in and extracted out a shiny mirror. It looked slightly like a flattened UFO. The base was made from gold, the mirror looking like a dome. Liam flipped over the mirror and saw a symbol etched on the base.

"It's a mirror," he said, examining it.

"There are eleven more mirrors in the box. I want you to hand out the mirrors, so it's one for each person. Remember to keep these mirrors safe – they may not look like of much use, but when the time is right, they will be of use," instructed Jimmy. "Tell the housemates to ignore the symbol at the base – it is just a mark made by the manufacturers."

"How old are these mirrors?" asked Liam. "They don't look like they've been made in the 20th century." There was a short pause.

"They date back quite a while," answered Jimmy. "Even I don't know how old they are. Liam, the Diary Room door is now open."

Liam tucked the wicker basket under one arm, held onto the mirror with his non-free arm, and opened the door. He placed the basket down outside the door first before exiting the room. Amy, Jay, Nathan and Emilia walked over to Liam, their eyes looking at the basket.

"What's that?" asked Nathan. Liam flipped open the lid and gave them each a mirror. He repeated what Jimmy had told him.

"He trusts us with these mirrors?" asked Emilia when Liam finished. Liam nodded. "That's really odd … why would he do that when these mirrors could be worth loads? Big Brother wouldn't give these to us if they had a choice, so why is Jimmy doing this? Did you say he doesn't know which century these mirrors date back to?"

"Yes … I think he knows," replied Liam. "He didn't answer straight away – he left a pause before answering. He probably isn't telling us because he doesn't want us to run amok with these. He trusts us with these for … well … maybe for life."

"Liam, stop talking and get delivering," snapped Jimmy through the microphone.

"Right, will do," said Liam. He picked up the basket and went into the bedroom, where he found John, Jade, Latoya, Calista and Jeremy. He handed them a mirror each and went into the gym, where he found Anthony punching the punch bag. Victor and Nathan were on the treadmills.

"Guys, you need these," said Liam. Victor and Nathan got off the treadmills and Anthony turned his attention to the mirrors. They too took them curiously and examined them. Liam repeated what Jimmy had told him, then left the gym and went back into the Diary Room where he dropped off the basket.

"Thanks very much Liam," said Jimmy. "I'll make sure the basket will be gone. The Diary Room door is now open."

"Jimmy, do you know something about this?" asked Liam. "I know you heard what I said. Are you hiding something from us?"

"Liam, please leave the Diary Room," said Jimmy. Liam stayed put. He was looking directly at the camera, and it was clear he wouldn't move until Jimmy told him something. "Release the gas. Since we've got it, we might as well just use some of it."

Liam stayed seated, looking confused. Jimmy grinned as he watched Liam slump onto the floor, unconscious, his mirror sliding slowly away from him until it stopped against the wall. He pressed down on the button and said, "This is Jimmy. Liam is currently unable to make his way out of the Diary Room. Can two of you please go and collect him?"

Amy and Jay went in and looked confused as they saw Liam. Amy turned to the camera, obviously worried that something bad had happened to him. Jimmy's grin widened and he pressed down on the button once more.

"Don't worry, he's not dead," he assured her. "He's just unconscious. And don't forget about his mirror." He watched Jay pick up Liam's mirror before he and Amy grab Liam by his arms and drag him out and place him on the sofas.

The Purple Ninja went back in to collect the basket. He safely returned it to Jimmy, then left the room. Jimmy watched with amusement as Liam roused from his unexpected slumber. He instantly jerked up and said, "Jimmy that was not funny!"

"It was to me," joked Jimmy. "Next time, leave the Diary Room when you're told to."

"Liam, what was that about?" asked Amy. Liam explained what had happened. "You should've left!"

"How was I suppose to know they had sleeping gas?" demanded Liam. He shook his head, suddenly aware of his hair. "Drat. You've messed up my hair." Jimmy laughed as Liam went to get his hairspray.

His time of fun soon ended. Jimmy began to grow incredibly worried as he heard a strong rustling noise outside the door. He spun to face it once more, only to find it still closed. There came a rustle again. He jumped, his body badly shaking. His breathing became audible as his heart beat faster. Is it possible they were there? He took off his headphones and shakily sidestepped to the door, being careful to stay against the wall. He gulped and, in one daring move, opened the door. He quickly looked out, left and right, and found nothing there.

He placed his hand into his pocket and took out a thick seeing-lens. The lens was coloured blue. He strapped the lens on and looked around. There was definitely something … he was sensing a trace of non-human air hanging around the booth … suddenly he became even more frightened as he quickly closed the door. He took off his lens and nervously returned to the chair.

He was about to place his headphones back on when he suddenly became aware something had moved at lightning speed behind him. He instantly turned round but found nothing. He turned back to the monitoring screen and saw everything was going peacefully in the Big Brother house.

_There's nothing to be afraid of, you're just nervous_, he thought in an attempt to calm himself down. He felt a sharp breeze sweep the booth. _That's odd … the door's not open…_

His breathing increased rapidly. He forced himself to keep glancing at the screen. He reached out for the headphones. He stopped. Something moved. His eyes wavered from the screen. He slowly spun round, fearing what he would find. Nothing there. He spun back and once again reached for the headphones when –

"Hello Jimmy. Long time no see," someone with an inhuman voice hissed into his ear. He perked up. This was what he had feared, this was what had been playing with his mind, this was what had followed him to here, and now all the world's fear came crashing down onto Jimmy as he tried to move, to react but found himself frozen with fright.

Suddenly something hard whacked him on the back of his head. Jimmy yelped. His chair was being swivelled. He went tumbling off the chair and landed on the floor. The last thing he saw was the silver hem of a pair of grand black robes before everything went black.


	2. Through the Store Room

Two – Through the Store Room

"Jimmy's gone quiet for once," said Jeremy as he looked up at the ceiling. He was at the sofas with Emilia, Amy and Victor. It had been a while since Jimmy had asked two housemates to go and get Liam from the Diary Room.

"It's a bit unnatural," commented Emilia as she stretched. Victor nodded. "Knowing him, he rarely goes this quiet."

"Maybe he released the gas on himself," joked Jeremy. Amy shot a look at him. "I'm just joking."

"Jimmy?" said Victor loudly. No reply. "Jimmy, are you there? Answer us!" No reply. He wondered what Jimmy was doing, keeping quiet. Maybe he was purposely doing this just to annoy them? Or maybe he had abandoned them without telling anyone. That sounded like a good practical joke for Jimmy to do.

Amy went into the Diary Room and sat down on the seat.

"Hello Amy," said the female voice.

"Hello Big Brother. Is Jimmy still in the hijack booth?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Big Brother. "Big Brother assures you he is still in the booth. There is a technical issue with the microphone, but he will get through to you later. Is there anything else you want to ask Big Brother?"

"No," replied Amy.

"The Diary Room door is now open. You may leave the Diary Room," said the female. Amy got up and went back to the sofas. She repeated what Big Brother had said. When she finished, an unnatural silence broke. They were all deeply in thought about everything since Jimmy had started his hijack. The mirrors, not replying to them … it seemed the entire house was going crazy.

The mood was different in the bedroom. Liam, John, Jade, Jay and Anthony were deep in talk, their mirrors in their hands. They were busy flipping it round, examining both surfaces multiple times, wondering why Jimmy had entrusted them with these.

"I just don't get why he gave us these," said Liam as he used his to check his hair.

"Is your hair all you can think about?" asked John as he idly flipped his mirror as though he was confined to do so for the rest of his life. "I have never seen a man so keen to make sure his hair still looks neat."

"It looks horrible lopsided," said Liam as he flicked his head. He glanced at his mirror, and then placed it down onto his bed. "Jimmy's gone a bit quiet, hasn't he?"

"He has," agreed Jay. He was curiously looking at the symbol etched on the base of his mirror. "Do you think he gave these to us for a purpose, a reason?"

"He must have had one," answered Anthony. "People don't randomly give you mirrors for no reason. Well, apart from doing your hair and checking your appearance. Apart from that, what other reason would he have had?"

"Maybe one that would seem rather absurd," suggested Liam. "Like … one which we wouldn't really believe."

"But what absurd reason is there?" Nathan pointed out. Silence filled the bedroom. Nathan was right; what reason was there? They sat in an unnatural silence for what felt like an incredibly long time until –

"This is Jimmy; sorry about earlier, the microphone wasn't working properly. Can all housemates gather on the sofas for your next challenge?" asked Jimmy's voice. At once everyone in the bedroom and sofas jumped. Jimmy's voice had clearly broken the silence.

Everyone soon gathered on the sofas, along with the mirrors. They waited eagerly for the next challenge. For a long time Jimmy stayed quiet. Then he suddenly said, "Your next challenge can be accessed via the store room. You better get going, chop chop!"

All twelve opened the store room door and opened the only other door, Victor and Jeremy at the front. They looked in and knew something wasn't right. Before anyone could move, somebody shoved the entire group into the room, knocking them over, and slammed the door shut. Victor and Jeremy were the first to get up. They instantly ran to the door and tried to open it.

It was locked.

Victor banged his palm onto the door as John ferociously tugged at the doorknob. Victor was shouting loudly in Italian. The door violently shook but refused to open. Finally, when everyone had got to their feet, they gave up, knowing the door would never open. Anthony attempted to break a hole in the door, only to end up hurting his fists. The door didn't break.

"Great. We're stuck," moaned Anthony.

"Anthony, that's not our main problem," said John. "Have you seen where we are? I don't think this is a challenge – I think we've been sent on a mission."


End file.
